un amor correspondido y uno deprimido
by sakurahatake96
Summary: este fic se trata de un kakasaku una pareja que para mi es muy lindo, bueno este se trata hacerca de que ambos se aman y con el tiempo saben que los sentimientos de cada uno es igual, cuando ellos estan juntos llega nuestros dos chicos se tratan de itachi y sasuke. itachi solo para vengarze de sasuke y sasuke por recuperarla pero quien de los 3 ganara bueno descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**-Hola que tal mi nombre es sakurahatake96 tenía una cuenta anterior con el nombre de Harley quinn pero por razones extrañas me la quitaron estaba con un fanfic de nuestra queridísima serie Ranma ½ pero no la termine así que empezare de nuevo y espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo fic estoy por presentar- **

**Bueno en esta ocasión voy a presentarles el fic de una pareja muy linda en mi opinión para muchos, pero algunos diran es mejor el narusaku, sasusaku pero no se preocupen hare de los 2 bandos n.n y se preguntaran quien será bueno nadie mas que el kakasaku n.n lindo no es verdad bueno ya basta de tanta presentación asi que a comenzar**

**O y por ultimo dejo claro algunas notas para ustedes:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto para formar fama o algo si no para divertirlos e imaginar algunos finales alternativos **

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aquí está la forma de leer de este fic:**

**- **hola amigos** (hablando)**

**-"hola amigos" (pensando)**

**-**_**hola amigos**_** (inner)**

**Muy bien empecemos /o.o/**

**-**era una mañana muy linda de esos días soleados en los que uno tiene ganas de salir pasear no se hacer cosa XD… en fin era un día perfecto en konoha. Los rayos del sol traspasaban una de las muchas ventanas de esta pequeña aldea-

-mmm… ya que cansada estoy, que ya pasan de las 11:00 diablos llegare tarde a la oficina de la maestra tsunade- comento la peli rosa

-se vistió lo más rápido que pudo una vez ya hecho salió de su departamento y fue caminando por las calles de konoha hundida en sus pensamientos-

**-"diablos me meteré en problemas, la maestra me matara me advirtió que quería que llegara temprano ya que era de suma importancia**"- pensó dentro de si misma la chica**.**

**-Ya cuando empezó a llegar a las oficinas de la hokage se encuentro con shizune y esta le dijo que pasara que la estaban esperando una vez a dentro la peli rosa observo a naruto y a sai que estaban en el lugar también pudo ver a su maestro kakashi, lo cual la sonrojo ya que no le ha via vsto desde un tiempo -**

-Bienvenida sakura, bueno en ese caso empezare con la explicación de la misión esta misión es importante espero que la tomen con seriedad y paciencia y si Naruto lo digo por ti- aclaro la rubia

-hay abuela tsunade cuando me he metido en problemas- dijo el rubio con exprsion de risa –ademas voy con kakashi sensei no hay problema lo tendremos controlado deberás-

-bueno en ese caso la misión es infiltrarse y obtener información acerca de la aldea de la niebla ya que no han comentado algunas aldeas cercanas a esta que hay un tipo corrupto que desea atacar algunas cercanas su nombre es Ryu es experto en el ninjutsu, como dije su misión es infiltrarse y extraer al Ryu- comento la rubia mirando a los 4

-perfecto y a qué hora quiere que partamos- dijo tranquilo el peli plata

-A más tardar mañana a primera hora los espero en la entrada de konoha- dijo la rubia

-hai- dijeron los cuatro en la sala

**-después de salir de la oficina de la hokage y empezaron a salir del lugar uno de esllos rompió el silencio-**

-Hay que hambre tanta información hizo que mi estómago pida comida ya que tal algo de ramen- comento el rubio con una sonrisa-

-hay naruto verdad que nunca cambiaras pero estoy de acuerdo contigo algo de ramen una vez no hace tanto- dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa bajo su máscara y con su ojo cerrado feliz

-bueno está bien- el pálido con su sonrisa tétrica-

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-

**Mientras en el ichiraku naruto, sakura ponían atención al hombre del sharingan a que se quitara la máscara como la otra ocasión cuando eran más pequeños pero como siempre su intento fallo ya que se cruzó el pequeño konohamaru y los dos chicos con su cara de decepción **

-oiga jefe que cree lo necesito es que es algo de suma importancia de hecho es privado vámonos- comento el chico agarrando a naruto de la mano y llevárselo corriendo.

-Matte konohamaru- dijo el portador del kyubbi

-Bueno creo que es hora de retirarme nos vemos mañana- se retiró el pálido

-_**diablos nos quedamos con kakashi o diablos que hacemos ñ.ñ**_

**-"****callate y no me pongas mas nerviosa de lo demás a demás de seguro ya debe de tener a otra persona que oportunidades tengo yo u.u"**

_**-que positivismo tienes porque no le hablas y rompes este silencio a demás ambas sabemos qu nos atrae después de lo de sasuke o me equivoco-**_

**-"nunca dije que no pero me pongo nerviosa el pensar en decirle algo, de acurdo a ver qué tontería digo"-**

-sakura, te veo callada que es lo que te pasa- comento el ninja

-Na..nada solo que estoy algo aburrida- dijo la chica sin voltearlo a ver –mejor vamos a otro lugar para platicar más a gusto no cree n.n-

-perfecto mmm… deja pienso un lugar a ya se bueno vamos en seguida :) – dijo el portador del sharingan-

**-los dos pagaron lo que consumieron y salieron del ichiraku empezaron a caminar y se observava a las personas llegar a sus casas algunos puestos cerrando pero una chica de pelo rosa algo inquieta sobre en donde la llevara su maestro-**

-sensei Sumimasen a donde vamos a ir ñ.ñ- dijo la peli rosa

-ha pues ya llegamos, espero y no te incomodes- volteo a verla el peli gris – sabes que beber no es lo mío pero unas cuantas para hablar no hace daño- le sonrió.

**-lo que estaba enfrente de ellos era un bar (no de esos de mala muerte XD JAJAJA ni de pervertidos, bueno volviendo a la historia), un bar el los cuales estaban chunin, jounin y algunos civiles de diferentes aldeas haogando sus penas con un poco de sake.-**

-bueno entramos sensei, o ya se arrepintió- comento la chica con una sonrisa picara.

-mmm…eso quisieras pero entremos yo invito la primera ronda, te parece muy bien- dijo el ninja copia

**-adentro del restaurante-**

-así que se fue a una misión de un plazo muy largo- dijo tomando la copa de sake –pero lo bueno es que está bien y no le paso nada eso es un alivio-

-que acaso te preocupaba que me pasara algo a mi- dijo volteando a ver a la chica –te digo algo vas a decir que estoy siendo muy cursi pero me la pase pensando en tiy en naruto-comento el peli gris –pero siento mucho lo de tus padres en verdad- tomando un trago de sake **(pero lo hiso rápido para que la chica no le viera el rostro XD pero no se preocupen mas adelante saldrá su rostro)**

-aaa Arigato sensei- dijo la chica con algo de tristeza en su voz –por esa razón vivo en un departamento vendí mi casa para no sentirme sola y mejor me cambie para según aliviar mi dolor- con una sonrisa triste lo miro.

-sakura- la abrazo –Gomen debí de estar a tu lado pero esta maldita guerra que no tiene fin desde a hora te protegeré y no dejare que nada de pase me siento culpable mi pequeña- empezó a decir el ninja-

**-este abrazo que le hizo su sensei, a su alumna se puso roja se ruborizo lo más rápido que uno puede pensar, esta se puso nerviosa al oler su aroma varonil sus músculos se tensaron y sintió un escalofrió en su espalada al sentir un fuerte apretón por parte de su sensei-**

**-que es lo que hace el mi sensei que no se detenga esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado por dios ese tonto de sasuke que se valla al diablo, o lo hara por el sake-**

-sakura perdóname que tal un poco de sake- dijo el peli gris a un abrazando a la chica d pelo rosa –oiga tráigame otra ronda-

-de acuerdo pero perderá le ganare ya lo vera- comento con un poco de rubor en las mejillas la chica.

**Unas horas más tarde se observaba a dos personas en una plática muy motivadora y a la vez calurosa qu e poco a poco se hacia mas amistosa (ustedes entienden)**

-sabe algo sensei ya es tarde- dijo la ojijade

-si sakura debemos volver n.n- dijo el ninja

-oiga sensei quiero que me diga algo usted cree que yo soy especial para usted- dijo la chica – pero quiero la verdad he-

-mmm tu especial para mi pues si y quiero que lo creas porque es así entiendes mi niña pequeña- dijo el portador del sharingan – oye saku te estas durmiendo oye te vas a caer- el ninja a garro a sakura antes de caer y la llevo entre sus brazos **(por dios sakura que suerte).**

**-el ninja que llevaba cargando a su "alumna" la llevo a su casa claro que de el, una vez a dentro trato de despertarla pero la veía tan tranquila indefensa que prefirió llevarla a su habitación una vez que la acostó le quito su porta shurikensus botas y su banda para que durmiera más cómoda el salió de la habitación pero escucho una vocecita-**

-sensei me dejara sola durmiendo y vestida- dijo la chica con cara de borrego – sensei puede prestarme algo mas cómodo por favor- empezó a quitarse la blusa que llevaba puesta.

**-"por kami ella lo está haciendo no puedo dejar que siga ya que no me podre detenerme demonios que hare"- dijo el peli gris abriendo su único ojo visible **

-sa… sakura espera deja te doy algo está bien- se acercó a un ropero y saco una camiseta negra para la chica- toma ponte esto espero y te quede –

-arigato sensei pero quiero que ustede se quede conmigo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara

**El ninja solo se quedó parado y empezó a quitarse el chaleco y el pantalón solo quedo en unos bóxer de color negro (hemorragia nasal si se lo imaginan ok no) al igual que lo zapatos desatendió la cama y se metió primero el luego, la chica lo siguió este la abrazo y esta antes de dormir en sus musculoso brazos le comento-**

- Arigato sensei por hacer esto especial- le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

-no sakura gracias a ti desde mucho quiero abrazarte y estar así contigo por a hora duerme mi pequeña que yo siempre te tendré a si entre mis brazos-

**Los dos empezaron a dormir y cada uno descanso en el cuerpo de cada uno **

**Bueno que tal mi fic espero comentarios ya sean buenos jitimatasos comentarios criticas bueno se aceptan de todo los quiero pequeños X3**

**Palabras utilizadas:**

**Gomen: perdón**

**Sumimasen: disculpe **

**Matte: espera **

**Arigato: gracias **


	2. pensamientos y besos sinceros

**Hola de nuevo su amiga sakurahatake96 se presenta hacia ustedes espero que el capítulo anterior fuera de su agradado y espero más de sus comentarios y si pueden pasen la noticia el fic lo que sea ok no ;_; los quiero **

**Como les comente en el anterior fic esto no lo hago para hacer tonterías le estoy dando lo que podía ser un final alternativo de acuerdo.**

**Para finalizar aquí va varios puntos:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto para formar fama o algo si no para divertirlos e imaginar algunos finales alternativos **

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aquí está la forma de leer de este fic:**

**- **hola amigos** (hablando)**

**-"hola amigos" (pensando)**

**-**_**hola amigos**_** (inner)**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo-**

**El sol apenas salía en konoha todo era tranquilo en una de las muchas ventanas de esta aldea se podía observar a una pareja en un sueño muy profundo felices y muy abrazados.**

-dios me duele algo la cabeza que es lo que paso ayer…mmm…tengo algunos recuerdos pero porqué siento algo de peso en mi pecho-**comento el peli gris cuando bajo la mirada y observo a una joven conocida, los recuerdos ya se le venían a la cabeza pero en lugar de hacer algo solo se quedó embobado acariciar sus cabellos rosas, y su piel pero con un cuidado para no despertarla.**

**-"acaso ella y yo hicimos el amor o la llegue a obligar a algo que no quiso, si lo hicimos como pude olvidarlo, no creo que pasara ya que ella tiene mi camisa así que no"-**los ojos del ninja se iluminaron al recordar lo ocurrido**- "ya recordé ella se desvistió yo lo impedí y no pasó nada así que puedo estar tan tranquilo pero, me arrepiento ya que tiene un cuerpo tan cambiado y luego desvistiéndose frente a mi que tonto peo no puedo es mi alumna y esto suena tentador"-**

**-**hay que cansada estoy- comento la peli rosa, pero conforme veía que su mano estaba en un torso en el cual ella tocaba una y otra vez así que al alzar su cara se encontró con un rostro familiar el cual era conocido se ruborizo de pies hasta cabeza –ka…kakashi sen…sensei buenos días-

**-"que digo buenos días es para quedarme así con el toda la mañana vamos sakura dale un beso hay no puedo su máscara estorba acaso él y yo hicimos algo, no claro que él no es así conmigo además tengo recuerdos y no lo hicimos"-**

**-**_**cha si dormimos con kakashi sensei nuestro sueño se hizo realidad bueno sakura di algo no te quedes como tonta di algo"-**_

**-**no pienses nada malo de hecho no pasó nada entre nosotros, yo te respete- comento el peli gris

-no se preocupe sensei no pasó nada, yo lo se perdón si cometí algo que no fue de su agrado por favor disculpe, además fue un gusto desertar n sus brazos bueno a mí no me molesto- dijo ruborizada la chica despegándose del torso de su sensei.

-mmm… para mí fue todo un placer estar contigo por cierto tu mano en mi abdomen me gusto tus pequeñas caricias a y tu ve que prestarte una de mis camisas tu ropa esta en aquella silla-dijo señalando la silla-

-usted me vio desnuda me desvistió? O.o- dijo la chica

-no claro que no sakura no soy así- dijo el ninja –además yo no soy esa clase de pervertido y lo sabes muy bien, y por cierto yo soy el que debe estar molesto ya que tu me dijiste que me durmiera y te abrazara en la noche pero sabes algo me gusto verte hoy conmigo despertando en la mañana-

-sensei, disculpe pero es que me pase algo con las copas del sake y lo siento, pero si no mal recuerdo usted estuvo complacido por que no le obligue a nada o si-

-bueno luego terminamos la plática recuerda la misión y por cierto tenemos esto pendiente.- dijo el peli gris- bajamos a desayunar

**La chica hacendó y se separó de su abrazo lo cual quedo embobada al notar a su sensei sin la banda y con un ojo abierto y el otro con el sharingan cerrado lo cual a ella le parecía algo divino trato de disimula ambos bajaron a desayunar**

-toma un poco de té y algo de pescado espero y te guste no cocino tan mal- le dijo el ninja cerrando el ojo y con una sonrisa tras la máscara.-

-bueno gracias sensei buen provecho.-

**Después de terminar ambos se vistieron lo más rápido y salieron se la casa de su sensei iban lo más rápido con un silencio cuando llegaron a la puerta había un naruto inquieto un sai serio y una tsunade algo molesta **

Bueno ya que ambos están ya pueden irse de inmediato- dijo la rubia- pero por que llegas tan tarde sakura, lo tu yo no es la impuntualidad o acaso ya estas aprendiendo eso de tu sensei-

-que es que se cruzó un imprevisto jejeje n.n"-

-muy bien sakura-chan no importa de todas maneras vamos a la misión ya estamos todos aquí adelante-

**Los chicos partieron hacia la aldea de la niebla todo estaba tranquilo hasta que naruto rompió el silencio**

-bueno hay que descansar no creen además tengo hambre y falta 1 día todavía falta- comento el rubio señalando una posada cerca del lugar-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo naruto-kun creo que es mejor descansar y recuperar fuerzas si es que mañana nos llegamos a enfrentar con ese tipo- comento el pálido –y tengo algo de hambre también-

**Después de cenar fueron a la posada al llegar a la recepción**

-Lo sentimos pero solo tenemos dos habitaciones y cada una es de una sola cama amplia o más bien para dos personas les gustaría descansar- dijo la recepcionista

-bueno viendo así la situación hay que separarnos de esta manera les parece bien- dijo el peli gris- una vez hecha mi decisión no quiero quejas de nadie escucharon-

**-"Onegaishimasu que me toque con sakura-chan, si claro que no pasara nada al menos que ella quiera".- **dijo el chico con un hilo de sangre al pensar que cosas pueden pasar entre ellos dos

**-"que sakura me tocara no me la imagino desvestida y en la misma cama conmigo después de todo no estoy tan mal sé que le llamo algo la atención, así que si pasara algo sería algo lindo no se arrepentiría" – se imaginó el pálido a sakura en sus prendas íntimas delante de él lo cual provoco un hilo rojo de sangre y cara de pervertido (**y si peor que la de jiraiya cuando ve a naruto con su jutsu sexy XD**).**

**-kakashi noto que ambos chicos empezaron con sus pensamientos malévolos y pervertidos-**

**-"no dejare que sakura pase la noche con algunos de estos dos, que tal si naruto trata sde hacerle algo y ella accede, no sakura no es asi ella se defendería, pero y sai que tal si ese le hace algo que ella no quiere o peor se lo hace mientras duerme y queda embarazada y, no ya no te vayas lejos respira y di lo que tienes que decir"-**dijo el ninja copia

-bueno este es la idea de acuerdo naruto tú y sai en una habitación, sakura duermes conmigo.- dijo el ninja- y como dije no quiero reproches **Ryokai-**

**-"que acaso está loco lo de ayer fue un error, bueno no lo fue ambos estuvimos consiente de lo que hicimos pero que pensaran"-dijo la chica**

- Chotto matte kakashi sensei no dormiré con sai además no es justo que trampa- comnto el rubio

-naruto ya hay que descansar además que importa el orden solo hay que dormir- dijo la chica

**-"acaso ella si quiere dormir conmigo, se volverá a repetir otra vez, no lo creo soy muy grande para ella, bueno eso no le importa o sí? "- dijo el ninja con el sharigan**

**Una vez ya hecho esto todos pasaron a su habitación asignada**

-mmm… si no te incomoda quiero desvestirme- el peli gris se quieto su chaleco y después se quitó la banda lo cual hizo que mantuviera cerrado el ojo en el cual se encuentra el sharingan, esto hace que la chica de pelos rosas se sonrojara y se quedara embobada en sus atributos de un ninja muy varonil, solo quedo con su abdomen desnudo y su pantalón.

**-"trata de provocarme pues lo está haciendo y eso me agrada pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego ya lo vera sensei"-**

-no te incomodo verdad- le dijo con una mirada provocativa y acostándose en la cama con una pose tan hermosa (**o dios mío como quisiera estar ahí X3 bueno ya regresemos a la historia**).

-no se preocupe sensei deje también me pongo cómoda- **la chica se quitó su blusa lentamente, lo cual veía como su maestro no le quitaba la mirada tan penetrante, continuo hasta quitársela y quedar en su sostén el cual dejaba ver sus pechos, termino por quitarse la falda y quedarse en sus shorts negros, su maestro solo lo tenía con una mirada tan picara que ambos se echaban**.

-creo que a un tenemos algo pendiente no lo crees sakura?- **la chica no se dio cuenta cómo y cuando llego su maestro a sus espaladas pero no había objeción ya que a ella le gusto que con sus dos brazos la abrazo y la hipnotizo con su voz ronca.**

-sen…sensei yo no sé qué hacer pero quiero estar así con usted si es preciso toda la noche entre sus brazos- dijo la chica.

-qué te parece si mejor hacemos esto- **con la mascara abajo le dio un beso a su alumna el cual ella también lo correspondió lo cual fue aumentando a una más apasionado este la llevo a la cama y ambos empezaron a tocarse entre si sakura empezó con su espalda y después a tocar ese torso lleno de cicatrices y con una forma tan bella, el en cambio masajeaba sus muslos y partae de su cuello lo llenaba de besos.**

-sen…sensei quiero ser suya pero tengo miedo usted quiere- dijo la chica

-sakura que más quisiera yo pero no lo puedo hacer por a hora quiero que tu estés a mi lado no quiero quitarte algo que después te arrepentirás ya que yo soy mayor a ti- comento el peli gris con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-sensei que no entiende usted me gusta y lo quiero la edad no importa ya que para mí existe usted lo amo y si quiero ser su ya-dijo la peli rosa- acaso usted no me quiere soy la primera en ver ese rostro y al verlo quiero estar con usted y no me importa que opinen los demás porque solo somos tu y yo-

-sakura mi pequeña niña en ese caso hoy no te hare mía será después quiero casarme contigo para poder hacerlo o cuando estemos comprometidos pero te amo entiende lo que te digo- le dijo el peli gris dándole un beso y abrazándola apasionadamente hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**bueno este fue mi segundo capítulo espero y si les guste ya saben dejen sus comentarios no importa que me critiquen o ayuden cuídense y ojala y les guste este fic n.n**

**Onegaishimasu: por favor**

**Ryokai: entendido **

**Chotto matte: espera un minuto**


	3. una ilusion, y una competencia

**Bueno me gustaría decir antes que nada que los que lean no sean tímidos y comenten por fis y bueno tengo que decir que gracias por seguir esta historia y pues pásenla a sus conocidos , amigos , los que odian y a sus amores no se solo pásenla XD**

**Notas finales:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto para formar fama o algo si no para divertirlos e imaginar algunos finales alternativos **

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aquí está la forma de leer de este fic:**

**- **hola amigos** (hablando)**

**-"hola amigos" (pensando)**

**-**_**hola amigos**_** (inner)**

En el capítulo anterior:

_**-nuestros protagonista empezaron a ir muy rápido no creen, peo la sorpresa es esta XD-**_

**Empezaba a amanecer y una chica apenas empezaba abrir los ojos cuando observo que la cama estaba vacía se paró y pudo observar a una ninja que estaba en el suelo con unas cuantas sabanas y una almohada,**

**-"acaso lo que paso ayer fue un sueño y porque me duele mucho la cabeza diablos no sé qué pensar pero se veía tan real"- **decía la chica mientras se agarraba la cabeza **– "vamos sakura él es tu sensei no puede ser real no, puede ser real pero en ese caso lo que debió de pasar es que."**

**Flash back**

**Naruto, Sai , Kakashi y Sakura antes de irse a sus respectivos cuartos recibieron una copa de las señora de la posada tal vez eso le había hecho algo de daño al soñar tantas cosas tan absurdas **

-No se la tomen tan rápido este licor es algo especial causa efectos secundarios, como dolor de cabeza así que recomiendo que se lo tomen despacio para evitar que tengan mareos o imaginen cosas que no quieran jejeje , pero bueno el brindis es porque ustedes son mis primeros clientes ya que es nueva la posada bueno me retiro al parecer hay más personas jojojo- comento la señora

-Pues muy tarde lo dijeron- comento el pálido señalando a naruto y sakura – al parecer ya nos ganaron.

**Fin del flash black**

"**- a hora entiendo todo no puede ser, que tonta imaginación, bueno me voy preparando debo de bajar a desayunar pero primero despertare a kakashi sensei-"**

Después de un rato el peligris se despertó

-hay que agotador bueno al menos defendí a sakura d esos pervertidos después de todo ella ya ha cambiado en muchas cosas, bueno como ninja y mujer no había duda de que posiblemente exista hombre que se le quiera acercar pero, sus sentimientos siguen igual, pero su cuerpo ya no es el mismo, que espera kakashi que estás haciendo es tu alumna hay debo de ir al baño.- se paró de donde descanso toda una noche y se dirigía al baño –**"sakura ya se despertó de seguro esta ya abajo con los demás"-**

**Mientras en el baño**

-diablos en que estoy pensando él es el maestro y yo una pequeña que rayos hare él es muy guapo y me gusta debo de saber si esto es amor y no capricho.- la chica iba saliendo d la regadera

-me duele el cuello bueno no hay nada que un baño no arregle- el peligris se empezó a quitar la camisa que tenía solo dejo su máscara y el ojo de sharingan lo mantenía cerrado-

-bueno yo digo que si me gusta pero es un amor imposible-

**Sakura estaba desnuda y kakashi sensei estaba abriendo la puerta cuando la puerta estaba abirta solo kakashi se quedó quieto abriendo los dos ojos como platillos y con un hilo de sangre, por su parte sakura se quedó perpleja y lo único que hiso fue agarrar una toalla y darle un puñetazo en la cara.**

**-"demonios valio la pena el maldito golpe no importa, además se ve que ya no es una niña, no solo lo digo por el golpe si no por su cuerpo" (al parecer jiraiya ya tenía un discípulo XD)-**

**-"que pervertido es kakashi sensei que no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta"-**dijo la pelirrosa ya vestida y con la cara más roja

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-**sakura-chan buenos días- comento naruto

-buenos días naruto -le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- no crees que es un bonito día.-

-si lo creo sakura- chan de hecho un dia tan perfecto como para tener una cita no crees.-

-naruto no podemos tener una cita estamos trabajando y además eso lo pensare de acuerdo podemos tenerla cuando lleguemos a konoha pero por el momento no-

-de acuedo sakura-chan pero mis esperanzas nunca van a morir de veras- se lo dijo guiñándole el ojo- bueno vamos a desayunar pero y donde esta kakashi sensei.-

-a él… se quedó dormido o creo que debe de estar bañándose, bueno y sai.-

-a ese tonto dijo que bajara que en seguida me acompañaba no te preocupes el bajara en algún momento.-

**Ya adentro del restaurante del hotel **

-buenos días naruto y sakura- dijo el palidó – bueno como has amanecido sakura, al parecer no te veas tan fea como de costumbre te vez más bonita.-

-bueno… sai mejor pide algo de comer antes de que se acabe el desayuno- comento algo celoso el rubio-

-Uhh gracias… y a hora por que el alago sai si siempre me dices fea, no entiendo porque ese cambio.-

-es que en un libro pude leer que la mejor forma de conquistar una chica o tener una relación era poder, decirle sus atributos y cosas asi- se lo dijo con una sonrisa el pálido

**Una vez terminada el desayuno kakashi sensei bajo y observo como empezaba un disgusto entre naruto y sai **

-sakura – chan es muy bonita no tiene sentido que le digas como es, además te importa muy poco si tú siempre le dices que es muy fea y cosas así- dijo el chico rubio

-que tiene de malo socializar además solo le dije lo que pensé tal y como dice en mi libro, al menos de que tengas miedo de perder maricon- dijo el anbu

**Mientras que sakura se paró para ir al baño los chicos se quedaron a discutir y hacer un pequeño trato justo en ese instante kakashi se sentó a escuchar su discusión.**

**-" y a hora este par que se trae es decir no pueden apostar a una persona asi menos a sakura a mi sakura es algo injusto como me gustaría entrar en esta contienda, y verán quien es el sensei, pero que rayos estoy diciendo yo no puedo pensar en eso, me estoy enamorando de mi alumna no puede ser que me pasa esto es un amor prohibido no debe ser así pero me repugna la idea de que algunos de ellos dos sea victorioso".-**

-yo te ganara a sakura vas a ver tengo las técnicas necesarias para hacerlo, además soy más atractivo y tengo más grande mi pe… que tú y so demuestra que la podre satisfacer.- comento el pálido

.-ja eso quisieras sakura-chan se vendrá conmigo ya verás en satisfacerla yo te ganare- dijo el rubio- yo tengo más posibilidades que tú, deberás-

-que se creen para hablar así de una señorita como ella digo naruto y sai sakura es su compañera y se supone que hay que respetarla, en todo caso esto lo hubieran hecho desde un principio no hasta a hora, **" porque me estan dando celos, debería de calmarme un poco, que saben ellos de satisfacer a una mujer, pero que digo no debo de pensar en ella vamos hatake que te sucede es que acaso ella me gusta diablos por primera vez me siento confundido mejor empiezo a leer".- ** y asi fue como el ninja se tranquilizó y saco su famoso icha icha-

-en ese caso es un trato naruto, serás testigo de cómo sakura y yo seremos una pareja feliz.- comento sai

De acuerdo si así lo quieres veremos quién gana, shhh sai cállate que ya viene sakura-chan.-

-bueno que me perdí chicos,-

-nada sakura solo este… hablábamos de la misión que por cierto debemos irnos.- comento el anbu

-a vaya bueno dejemos el dinero para pagar y agarren sus cosas que nos vamos-comento el peligris

**Los dos chicos fueron por su equipaje a su cuarto mientras que sakura y kakashi entraron a su habitación, sakura empezó a guardar y acomodar unas medicinas mientras que el ninja la miraba con el único ojo visible pero atento una mirada que se entendía por tierna , romántica pero sobre todo con un amor.**

-oye sakura, perdón por lo de la mañana en verdad no fue mi intención lamento lo ocurrido-

-uhhh, hay sensei no hay problema fue un accidente más bien discúlpeme a mí por el golpe pero no sabía cómo reaccionar por cierto deje veo algo.- se acercó hacia él y toco suavemente su mejilla derecha, lo cual hiso que el ninja solo sacara un gemido de dolor- lo sabía, le he hecho daño y usted no me lo dijo-

-Esto no es nada, no te preocupes, **"acaso se está preocupando por mí, siento mi corazón latir rápido pero porque"- **sakura no te preocupes si todo está bien- dijo mientras sostenía su mano de forma cariñosa.

-kakashi sensei este… deje le pongo esto- saco un pequeño frasco de su mochila- podía por favor quitarse o bajarse un poco su máscara solo para poner esto.- el ninja accedió a sus palabras ya que a él siempre le gustaba verla sonrojada y al parecer no era el único con un leve sonrojo.-

-Está bien así- prácticamente su rostro estaba visible a excepción del ojo que tenía el sharingan, pero aun así se cruzaron varia miradas-

**La chica empezó poner la pomada que tenía pero lo hacía con mucha precaución, como si su piel fuera vidrio o algo tan frágil pero antes de seguir algo la detuvo.**

-sakura no es necesario tanta amabilidad sabes algo tus manos son tan suaves que siento que perderé la cordura sakura yo- se empezó acercar a su alumna

-sensei…-

**Ambos se acercaron y cuando ya estaban por rosar sus labios ellos…**

**Jajaja bueno me gusta mucho el misterio bueno ya saben que hace dejen sus comentarios o si no los golpeare no pero gracias a las personas que lo siguen muchas gracias se cuidan y pasen la historia bonita semana n.n**


	4. iterupciones pervertidas y un beso sicer

**Bueno otra vez su amiga sakurahatake96 les saluda espero que este fic se ha de su agrado y le guste asique a comenzar no creen **

**Bueno unas cuantas notas finales:**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, no hago esto para formar fama o algo si no para divertirlos e imaginar algunos finales alternativos **

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aquí está la forma de leer de este fic:**

**- **hola amigos** (hablando)**

**-"hola amigos" (pensando)**

**-**_**hola amigos**_** (inner)**

**Espero y se diviertan o se entretengan n.n**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-sakura no es necesario tanta amabilidad sabes algo tus manos son tan suaves que siento que perderé la cordura sakura yo- se empezó acercar a su alumna

-sensei…-

**Ambos se acercaron y cuando ya estaban por rosar sus labios ellos…**

-sensei…-"**estoy rosando sus labios puedo sentir su aliento, no puedo moverme me siento inútil, además su máscara puedo ver su rostro, al diablo solo quiero besar esos labios"-**djijo la chica

-sakura eres la primera en verme asi, yo…-**"no puedo detener estoy siento necesario ese beso, mi corazón late y no podre parar, es que me he enamorado de ella, no la culpo es hermosa sus labios me llaman solo debo acercarme mas y ya estará todo bien.-**

**Los dos se empezaron acercar y como cualquier pareja en ambos se sentía el color carmín en las mejillas, y sobre todo sakura se notaba muy sonrojada, ambos se acercaron, al diablo con lo de su máscara a kakashi no le importó nada en ese momento, ni a sakura ya que ella sentía como un imán la cara de su **"sensei"**.**

-Sakura-chan kakashi-sensei , ya están listos debemos partir en este momento dattebayo –dijo el rubio

**Lo cual hiso que la pareja que ya estaba a punto de darse el beso se tuvieron que separar por la interrupción del chico rubio y del pálido, lo cual hizo que kakashi se pusiera su máscara rápido y Sakura disimulara que estaba guardando algo, ya realizada esta interrupción, ambos se pararon y se fueron de la posada**

**Más tarde en el trayecto del camino:**

-kakashi-senpai, mire un halcón se dirige hacia acá y al parecer es de konoha- **comento el pálido poniendo su brazo para el halcón**- mmm… vaya Tsunade-sama dice que un espía de la misma aldea le informo que no entran ni salen los shinobis de ese lugar solamente civiles o persona conocidas por la misma aldea, lo cual quiere que entremos como personas comunes y no como ninjas, para que la misión sea un éxito.

-bueno en este caso debemos de prepararnos bien no debemos de entrar así ya que nos delataríamos es mejor que cambiemos un poco la situación-**el peligirs comento esto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo**- sakura, sai y naruto quítense la ropa bueno más bien, busquen otra forma de vestir y recuerden que debe de ser algo, de una clase social media.

**Por suerte no muy lejos se encontraba una pequeña parada en la cual, había hotel, un restaurante, baños termales y una que otra tienda de ropa. Los 4 ninjas fijaron un horario y se quedaron de ver en el restaurante.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-kakashi-sensei, que hambre tengo dattebayo, se ve bien solo que por que no se quita esa mascará se verá mejor sin ella, apuesto que ninguna chica ha visto esa cara.- comento el rubio

**El comentario de su alumno hizo que se sonrojara, y recordara que si había una chica que pudo ver su rostro, ni si quiera la misma rin u otra chica a excepción de ayame pero no valía mucho ya que, la única que lo vio con unos sentimientos tierno fue sakura.**

-mira quien lo dice, el que se dio su primer beso con sasuke-kun, eso te hace un maricon más de lo que eres.-comento el pelinegro.

**Los 3 hombres ya estaban sentados en el restaurante, kakashi vestía un pantalón negro con un tono entre negro y azul una camisa blanca entre abierta y una chaqueta negra hacia un buen conjunto y su máscara, naruto vestía con una pantalón negro y una sudadera igual que la suya solo que está abierta y toda negra con unas pequeñas franjas rojas y una playera negra, y sai con su típico pantalón negro y una playera negra con unos detalles blancos, todos los presentes se veían tan bien vestidos, hasta que les llamo la atención una chica, con una falda abierta de un solo lado (derecho) algo corta pero con un short para evitar mal entendidos un playera roja con las orillas rosas y un escote tipo tsunade sama. Pero ninguno con su banda a excepción de kakashi él estaba tapando su sharingan con un paliacate color negro **

-sakura-chan te vez genial digo, te vez más hermosa que de costumbre dattebayo- dijo el rubio

-vaya quien iba a creer que ya no eres tan fea, a hora se te nota que ya no lo eres al mirar esos pechos crecidos-se lo dijo mientras se paraba y apretó uno de ellos y acaricio el otro, mientras que el sonreía como siempre con su típica sonrisa de idiota XD –

**Solo se vio como los dos chicos sentados se quedaron parados y con la cara de que suerte tiene sai al poder hacerlo, mientras que la chica le dio una cachetada, a lo que su sensei la tarto de calmar y la sentó a lado de el**

"**quien pensaría que sai fuera tan afortunado en poder tocar y acariciar uno de sus pechos, pero yo tuve algo de suerte al verla desnuda hoy en la mañana, pero que digo ese tonto se pasó él nunca es así y la verdad de donde saco esa tontería"**- dijo algo molesto y celoso el ninja copia

Sai que rayos te paso de donde sacaste esa idea tan tonta- dijo el rubio

Bueno es que lo leí en un libro que jiraiya-sama me regalo **(un icha icha),** es que me vio leyendo un libro de como conquistar mujeres, y me dijo que este era la forma de llegar a conquistar y saber cómo tocar a una mujer, y pensé que estaba bien ya que kakashi-senpai lee este tipo de libros- comento el anbu

Pues no te culpo sai ese maestro pervertido siempre ayudando a los demás, al menos no fue tu intención hacerle eso a sakura-chan solo pensaste que era lo apropiado verdad- comento el rubio

Hay que tonto eres sai, saben me retiro los espero a fuera**- cuando la chica salía unos tipos jóvenes estaban parados a fuera y al ver a la chica afuera salieron pero la observaron con una mirada pervertida y lujuriosa, y el único en notar esto fue kakashi, pero no quiso llamar la atención de sai y naruto así que se paró y comento.**

Voy tras sakura, debo tranquilizarla por el momento así que esperen a que regrese y naruto porque no le dices a sai que debe de hacer para conquistar a una chica- comento el peligris antes de salir

**Mientras que en otra parte **

"**hay ese jiraiya-sama nunca cambiara, y enseñarle eso a sai que es algo inocente y tocarme una parte de mi cuerpo que le pasa"-** mientras que caminaba por un par de árboles un sendero sin fin, se paró ya que sintió la presencia de unos tipos, de aspecto joven y fuerte uno de ellos se le acerco

Mmm… mira que tenemos aquí sora una chica con unos atributos muy lindos que te parece si juegas conmigo un rato te prometo que no te vas arrepentir- lo dijo mientras agarraba su muñeca muy fuerte.

Que te pasa idiota yo no soy tan fácil- comento la chica mientras acumulaba un poco de chacra en sus mano-

Tachi, ya vez al parecer tenemos a una chica interesante genial, me gusta las mujeres así, bueno en ese caso- el chico se acercó rápidamente a sakura y toco un muslo de la chica, el motivo fue para inmovilizarla-

Maldito -dijo la chica con un pequeño gemido de dolor, la chica se acercó con su dolor y con su mano llena de su chacra, y mando a uno de ellos al diablo con un solo golpe- que te pareció estúpido- **su cara no lo podía creer el tipo se paró lo más rápido y a la chica le dio miedo lo cual empezó a correr lo más rápido posible pero fue en vano cayo por una barranca lo cual hizo que el dolor en su muslo fuera más doloroso**.

Que te pasa acaso duele, no te preocupes tendré delicadeza contigo te prometo que te gustara- comento el chico-

Ayuda por favor ayuda suéltame estúpido- mientras le daba una patada al chico, el cual hizo que le correspondiera con una cachetada.

Sora sujétala bien no te preocupes todo estará bien- empezó a quitar su camisa lentamente pero a la vez dándole besos en el cuello, sakura solo se negaba y lloraba se sentí impotente y solo decía una y otra vez "ayuda por favor", hasta que solo se escuchó.

**Chidori**- esta era la técnica de una sola persona si de su sensei el cual estaba con una mirada que solo ella había visto una vez esa mirada y fue durante la pelea de zabusa ese **"chidori"** mato al tipo que estaba encima de su sakura- estúpido serás aléjate de ella lárgate no la tocaras nunca ni tu ni nadie.

**El chico solo soltó a sakura y se fue corriendo pero no alcanzo a irse ya que kakashi lo hizo cenizas con su jutsu de fuego. Sakura solo estaba llorando y con varios rasguños el solo se acercó a ella y ella lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo el hizo lo mismo la abrasaba y se sentí culpable en no llegar rápido con ella.**

Discúlpame soy un idiota sakura perdón le dijo con una voz triste

Sensei tenía mucho miedo no sabe lo que sentía el estar así

Sakura yo igual sentía miedo soy un estúpido, sabes algo si yo te llegara a perder no sabría que hacer solo, discúlpame soy un estúpido sakura déjame decirte que, siento una rabia entera, al ver esos pequeños rasguños no sé qué pensar si hubiera llegado tarde, ya estoy aquí-

**Kakashi cargo a sakura y la llevaba en su brazos hasta que ella gimió de dolor, lo cual el la miro preocupado.**

Sakura estas bien si estoy bien solo que me duele mucho mi pierna- comento la ojijade

Humm? ya veo deja te pongo aquí y vas a estar- mientras tanto tocaba el muslo de su alumna, con un pequeño cuidado- sakura deja veo que pudo hacer.

A sensei no se moleste.

**La situación empezó a ponerse incomoda ya que ambos se miraron a los ojos y sakura puso sus manos en el rostro de kakashi, el cual el solo la miro con una ternura el escenario está perfecto hojas caían de los mismos árboles, el día era perfecto un solo cálido**

"**porque me enamore de ella un amor prohibido, debo decírselo no quiero perderla pero y si el rechazo llega no quiero que cambie nuestra relación"**- sakura tenemos algo pendiente- comento el portador del sharingan

-kakashi yo la verdad…- la chica ya no puedo continuar hablando ya que había unos labios impidiendo ese habla, ella correspondió ese beso.

**Bueno he aquí este capítulo se cuidan pequeños lectores del kakasaku también iré subiendo uno de naruhina se cuidan **


End file.
